20th Century World Florida
20th Century Fox Park, or Fox Park, is a third amusement park as part of Tokyo Disney Resort at TBA, Japan and Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, which makes it the first Disney theme park to be entirely themed to the 20th Century Fox film and television library under the Disney's acquirement of 21st Century Fox since 2017. It features six themed zones all based on Fox's famous works like TBA Zones *'Fox Plaza' - a main entrance area *'Fox Animation Zone '- featuring eight sub-zones dedicated to Fox's animation works **'Foxtoons City' - based on the Foxtoons franchise **'The Simpsons: Springfield '- themed to The Simpsons **'World of Futurama' - themed to Futurama **'MacFarlane Universe' - themed to Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms **'Ocean Avenue: Home of Bob's Burgers '- themed to Bob's Burgers, but didn't contain any attractions, but a cafe restaurant, a burger restaurant and two stores **'Blue Sky Land' - based on Blue Sky Studios memorable films like Ice Age, Rio, Horton Hears a Who! and The Story of the Face Paint **'Anastasia's Kingdom '- based on Don Bluth's 1997 animated film Anastasia **'The Land of the Book of Life '- based on the 2013 film The Book of Life *'Fox Sci-Fi and Fantasy Zone - '''featuring three sub-zones based on Fox's science fiction and fantasy films **'Nostromo '- Based on the ''Alien films **'Pandora '- Based on the 2009 movie Avatar **'Planet of the Apes '- Inspired by the Planet of the Apes franchise *'Fox Epic Zone '- featuring two sub-zones based on Titnaic ''and ''Die Hard **'Titanic '- based on a 1997 James Canreon's highest-grossing film of the same name which contians only one attraction **'New York City '- Themed to Die Hard franchise which only home to a stunt show * Fox TV Zone - contains two sub-zones based on Fox’s live-action television programs **'Gotham '- themed to the live action series of the same name. **'The X-Files Headquarters' - TBA * Fox Musical Zone - contains two sub-zones based on 20th Century Fox famous musical films. **'The Chipmunk Studio '- themed to the Alvin and the Chipmunk film series **'Fox Musical Classics' - themed and dedicated to 20th Century Fox’s golden-age of musicals from 1930s, 1940s, 1950s and 1960s. Attractions Fox Plaza *'20th Century Fox Silver Screen Spectacular '- a Fanastmic-alike nighttime show showcasing the series of memorable footage from the 20th Century Fox motion pictures on the large screen. And also features fireworks, leasers and special effects Fox Animation Zone Foxtoons City * Foxtoons: The Ride - TBD The Simpsons: Springfield *'The Simpsons' House '- a walkthrough attraction *'''Krusty's Karnival - an interactive area that contains midway-style games and along with playgrounds and attractions designed for children **'Krusty's Wacky Kiddie Funhouse '- a playground **TBA *'The Simpsons Ride' - a 20th Century Fox Park version of the Universal Parks and Resort ride of the same name World of Futurama *'Futurama Coaster '- a Space Mountain style ride based on Futurama. *TBA MacFarlane Universe *'MacFarlane Universe Crazy Express '- a simulator ride similar to The Simpsons Ride, but only features the characters from Seth MacFarlane's shows *'Stewie's Bumpers '- a bumper car attraction *'Roger the Alien's Excellent Adventure' - a simulator ride starring Roger the Alien from American Dad Blue Sky Land *'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall' - a log flume ride which is a 20th Century Fox Park version of the Universal Parks and Resort ride of the same name *'Manny's Mammoth Run '- a family coaster *'Scrat's Acorn Spin '- a spinning teacup ride *'Sid's Kids' Camp '- TBA *'Rio Live '- a live musical stage show based on Rio ''films *'Horton Hears a Who!' - a dark ride based on a 2008 film version of the Dr. Seuss book *'Horton's Jungle of Nool '- a water play area for kids Anastasia's Kingdom *'Anastasia '- a stage show version of the 1997 film of the same name, but more close to the film than the 2016 previous Broadway musical *'Anya's Royal Greet '- a meet and greet attraction The Land of the Book of Life *TBA Weight restrictions Trivia *TBA Parades TBA Poll Did you like this idea: ''20th Century Fox Park? Yes! Maybe No! I dunno